The inventive concept relates to a camera module having an image sensor chip and to a method of manufacturing such a camera module.
Recently, high resolution camera modules have been widely used in digital devices such as digital cameras, camera phones, etc. The camera module includes an image sensor for converting image information into electrical information. To this end, the image sensor includes semiconductor devices capable of converting photons to electrons. Examples of the image sensor are charge coupled devices (CCD) and complementary metal oxide silicon (CMOS) image sensors (CIS). Because the digital device includes various semiconductor devices, the digital device is susceptible to electromagnetic interference.